Against the League
by Leaffeather2
Summary: Years after season one. The team learned the League didn't trust them and ran away. Inspired by the song Against the World. No actual pairings. One-shot.


**Inspired by the song against the world. Years after season one. Summary: The team learned the league had been keeping them occupied like Red Arrow said, the team wants to be taken seriously and ran away. After a couple of years they have the right equipment and are going to do the jobs the league is afraid to do.**

* * *

**Robin's pov:**

I always thought Bruce was happy to have me, at least until we heard their conversation.

* * *

_Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and Flash sat at conference room. "What are we going to do about the team?" Superman brought up the main subject._

"_They want more missions, maybe we can send them on more recons." Wonder Woman suggested._

"_No." Batman shot down the idea. "We have to convince them they need more training."_

"_That's impossible they're almost beating Dinah!" Flash pointed out._

"_Well what can we do, we don't want them to go on any missions. They aren't good enough." Batman broke the big idea._

* * *

Away from the league we took what we could clothes, food, water, and anything personal. We've been reported missing on the news for years. Sneaking around isn't hard, not with all of our training. We have a house in our city Westlake. The house is checked out under Jack Smith. We all took jobs to pay for the apartment, it's been hard. We changed our names, civilian and hero. I'm Jeremy Dickson AKA Nightwing, Artemis is Cassie Gold AKA Tigress she even cut her hair, Megan turned herself to black hair and dark skin under the alias Jade Nelson AKA Pawn, Conner hasn't changed much he is now known as Jack Smith AKA Temperate, Wally is now Drake Wall AKA Impulse, and Kaldur grew out his hair and is now Adam Kent AKA Triton (Their hero outfits are the same as their name, but Pawn is a black and white checkered outfit of Wonder Woman with human skin and domino mask, Temperate is a red T on a gray shirt, domino mask, and Superboy's other clothes, Triton is gold and blue version of Aquaman with the water bearers in his belt and a hood covering his face.). I hacked our records into schools around the world and in the best collage for our preferred occupation. I'm a business man, Wally is a scientist, Conner is a construction worker, Megan is a baker, Kaldur is a politician, and Artemis is a cop. We never say hi or chat in public, but Megan and Artemis had a run in and they acted normal. We decided the only way to be better than the league is by having nothing in between us, we all came clean about everything family, thoughts, love, and past. We have noting hidden.

* * *

**General pov:**

Waves of the water sprayed the dock illuminated by the full moon, legend has it the new heroes to this town are the strongest under a full moon. The only one to know are the heroes them self. In pairs of two clad heroes surrounded the dock with a single boat. There is half a chance this boat is for Cadmus and a half chance it's for the president. The league would never try to stop the shipment in fear of bad press, but these heroes don't care about the press. The wind blew at the men loading the ship, with small curses they fought to keep their hats on. Unknown to them a white and red clad boy was making the wind. Pawn's eyes glowed green and the waves roughened against the boat making a crate fall into the water without the loader's knowledge. Triton took the case and swam to land handing the case to Temperate. An x-ray scan confirmed this was for Cadmus. A mental voice told them. And they broke out, like air the team couldn't get hit, but landed more than humanly possible in a minute. With over twenty men on the floor unconscious the team unloaded the shipment in no time. With all of the bad press given to the 'Lone Pack', as their team is called, the police are on high alert looking for them. Tigress jumped on roof tops easily attracting the cop's attention. The years in suspension the whole team has been training harder than ever helping Tigress' speed, easily out running the cops she led them around town without breaking a sweat. Tigress led them near the dock and was cornered on the roof near the shipment. The cops surrounded her, slowly closing in.

"Turn yourself in or we will shoot." The Lone Pack never talked to keep their identity more secret. She looked at them and jumped back. The cops rushed forward in hope to see her injured and east to catch, but all they saw was an unfinished shipment and a card with a picture of five wolves. Once again they were impossible to catch.

* * *

At the underground base filled with computers, food, water, and beds the Lone Pack met up. It was Nightwing's turn to write the mission report. Impulse pulled off his cowl and smiled at Artemis. Artemis looked at Wally and how much he has changed from the immature 16 year old to now. Conner gave Wally one box of the shipment for him to analyze. Wally instantly went to his lab table. The training helped Wally with his endurance and speed, now he is almost at the speed of light without falling into the speed force and he can vibrate his molecules without getting a bloody nose. Apparently Barry told Wally it isn't possible to increase your speed, turns out he lied. With some help Conner increased his strength naturally and can fly for little bits of time. With his stronger than Superman strength the team also helped him be immune to kryptonite slightly. Megan learned to control her powers before they left, the only problem was her lack of hand to hand combat. Artemis helped her with rough training that made Conner want to kill her, but Megan is great at it. Nightwing became a better hacker when he had to put records for all of the team. Kaldur has gotten stronger and can now survive fire and heat for over a day before losing half his strength. The league said it isn't possible for the supers to get better at their power, the team wonders what else the lied about.

* * *

"Once again the Lone Pack has brought down yet another shipment, begging the question 'are they helping or hurting us?'. This is Jessica Morph with your breaking news." Conner stared at the TV that changed to the weather. Flipping off the TV Conner walked back to the kitchen where Megan was cooking pancakes.

"Can you get everyone up?" Megan asked.

"Sure." Conner smiled. Over time the clone has been more expressive since he wasn't feeling trapped anymore. Here we could leave or stay, we were allowed to do what we want. No one left, we knew we were the only family we could trust. Conner went upstairs and knocked on every door. Dick had on a suit, he wore one every day ever since he got promoted. Artemis was in her uniform with a gun on her hip. Wally wore simple clothes. Kaldur also had on a suit. We all made our way to the aroma of pancakes. On the table a stack on pancakes stood and a smaller one for everyone else. Eating up and some chats led to the main subject.

"I believe the mayor is planning on making the Lone Pack criminals, at this rate the league will intervene." Kaldur announced.

"I don't think so, this town doesn't like getting outside help." Wally pointed out.

"Yes, but the league might come without an invitation." Kaldur made a good point. Artemis snorted.

"The league won't do anything that puts a bad mark on their record." The phone rang.

"Hello." Megan talked into her cell phone. "Yes. Oh I'll come right over." Megan ended her call and we all left.

* * *

Walking in the clean and polished company Drake checked in. At his desk Drake instantly went back to the analysis of a chemical found in someone the Lone Pack attacked, turns out he was innocent. The equipment in the lab isn't good enough for the chemical so it's been over weeks. After a failed experiment Drake dropped his head to his desk.

"Drake you have a new job." The red head lifted his head up and stared at his boss Katherine Lawrence. She is a blonde with a good figure, but nothing like Artemis. Sitting up he took a vile of green liquid. He was already working on it at the base. Taking the liquid he started on the new experiment. "And we have someone to help you. "

* * *

Cassie attracted the attention of people as she walked in with a thug leading. She was just out on a call for a robbery and they only got one person. Cassie led the man to the interrogation room and pushed him in the chair. She is the best at interrogation and won't be used unless he won't talk. At her desk she started the paper work.

"Great job Cassie." Malcolm Harris called. He was her partner and watched her chase that guy for a mile. She wasn't going as fast as she could, it would bring up to much suspicion. Cassie caught the water Malcolm tossed to her. Panting from the run she drowned the bottle down in no time. Not long afterwards her boss called her.

"Yes."

"Cassie we want you to get the information out of him." Her boss pointed to the calm looking man in the room alone.

"He hasn't cracked?"

"No, we have a request by an important person." She shrugged and went into the room. Slamming her hands on the table she stared him in the eye.

"Who are you working for?" She screamed. In no time he was curled up into a ball at the far corner, all the information easily obtained. She walked out.

* * *

"Jeremy can you review this request?" A pretty brunet asked.

"Sure." Jeremy answered with a charming smile. He looked at the paper and marked some corrections. "Here."

"Thank you." With her gone Jeremy went back to the stock of their products. Writing down some ideas he stood up and walked down the corridor. Down the elevator he made it to the lab.

"How is the new product doing?" Jeremy asked the woman working on a new device.

"I can't figure out how to get this much data in." The women stood up and got a water. "Did you want something?"

"Yes this is some products that will be a big hit in the future." Handing the note pad to her Jeremy started to leave.

"Jeremy. The boss wants to see you." She told him. Jeremy waved in her direction in acknowledgement. At the top floor Jeremy knocked on the door of his boss's office.

"Come in." Jeremy opened the door.

* * *

"I need two pounds of flour!" Someone called from the kitchen.

"Eggs over here!"

"I asked for the sugar!" It was a mess in the kitchen. Jade pounded on the dough in front of her. Reaching over she got the pan and placed the dough inside, adding the sauce she coved it up and placed it in the oven. Making her way through the chaos she arrived at the counter.

"Welcome to Perfect Pastries, what would you like?" Jade smiled at the person in front of her.

"Can I get a slice of cherry and apple pie?" The man asked.

"Of course!" Jade packed the two pies up and traded it for some money. "Thank you come again."

"Jade, can I get more coffee?" A regular customer asked. Jade refilled her cup with a smile. Making her way to the kitchen she added some decorations to the cookies for a customer. Picking up the blue box she backed out into the main restaurant.

* * *

Adam started his day with paper work. There were a lot of expenses to be paid from the Lone Pack's mess ups. "Mr. Kent can you take on one more thing?" A man asked approaching Adam.

"Of course Mr. Homes." Adam took the small stack of papers and set them aside. Long hours passed before he could start on his most recent job. Pulling the papers over, he read them over. It was mostly about the Lone Pack's damage to the city and requesting money to catch them. With small correcting he retyped the report and printed it out. Adam walked up a flight of stairs to Mr. Homes' desk. "Mr. Holmes here is your report."

"Thank you Mr. Kent." Adam nodded to him and went back to his desk. At lunch he went with his coworkers to a nice restaurant across the street. It didn't take long for the Lone Pack to come up.

"All they do is cause trouble." Someone pointed out.

"Well Batman also did at first, but now he is with all of the other supers and saving the world." Someone else argued.

"The league only does damage." The other woman pointed out.

"What do you think Adam?" A guy asked.

"I don't think I should add in my opinion." He said.

"It's fine."

"Well I don't care much about it. Right now they are doing damage with no concern for the civilians, but they also uncover illegal systems right under our nose." Adam explained.

"I'm glad you are keeping a neutral opinion." The boss said coming to their table. "The mayor wants to see you." Adam stood up, laid down some money, and walked back to the building. He went to the elevator and went up to the Mayor's office.

"You wish to see me?" Adam walked in.

* * *

Jack lifted the planks of wood and walked over to the beginning structure. Putting the planks down he went over to the machine near. Starting it up he lifted the beams up to complete the structure. In some hours later he was on his lunch break. The museum being built was all the talk of this town, some people believed it was being built for the Lone Pack. It didn't matter to Jack if it was for the Lone Pack, town history, or even the Justice League. Eating his sandwich he talked with his friends. And like any day the town's people watched the work going on.

"Jack should this go the Justice League or to the town history." One of the guys next to him asked him. Jack gave a small shrug and ignored the argument. Looking up at the soon to be museum he saw something wrong. He stood up and made his way to the top the structure. He ran to the beam just placed in. The beam was almost falling off.

"Clear the area!" Jack yelled. The workers looked at him and the beam before clearing away. Jack misjudged his weight and the support of the beam. The beam fell out from under him. In reaction he grasped for something. Clinging on another beam the air in him came out. Letting out a little cough he tried to get himself up. Something grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Thanks." He wheezed. Going back down his boss excused him for today. On his way out he ran into someone.

* * *

Barry Allen

Oliver Queen

Bruce Wayne

John Jones

King Orin

Clark Kent

All of them were here. Luckily aging and some changes kept their identities a secret.

"This is bad." Dick murmured. The team paced around the house. Everyone had a run in with their mentor, they were lucky they weren't recognized.

"What do we do?" Megan asked. They never thought they would be here.

"I bet they are going to catch the Lone Pack." Wally said.

"Let's go out and see if they chase us." Conner suggested.

"Yeah, we're better than them. If they go after us we know they are here for us." Artemis backed him up. The team turned to Kaldur.

"We shall." That night they got dressed and split up. The chill wind followed them around the city. There wasn't and leads that night so they tried to pick up any new info.

Temperate: We aren't getting anywhere

Pawn: Maybe if we get the cop's attention

Trident: Let's get attention and meet at the park

When cop's are looking for you it isn't hard to get noticed, so overall they got attention and shook them off their trail. Each member knew they were being followed and made their way to the park. In the center they met in the middle. Once they got near each other the League popped out.

"Who are you?" Superman asked. The team stood facing the league without speaking. "You need to stop running around. You aren't capable of keeping this town safe." Temperate took a warning step forward and got held back by Tigress. She whispered in his ear.

"Let's see if we can take care of this town." Tigress purred.

"We aren't here to play with kids." Anger flashed in their eyes. Superman walked up to Tigress. On one movement she flipped onto his shoulders, wrapped her legs on his arms and pinned them behind his back. Superman fell to his knees in pain of the daggers on her boots cutting into his skin. Batman threw a batarang at Tigress that was disintegrated by Pawn. Martian Manhunter telepathically picked up Tigress. Impulse tackled him hard to the ground and lit the grass around him on fire. He didn't get up. Flash charged to him and ran into Temperate's fist. Green Arrow shot a foaming arrow (forgot the name) at Temperate that got sliced in half by Trident and he was knocked down by a water mallet. Aquaman went after Trident and was pushed back into the fire with Martian Manhunter by Pawn. Batman was in a fight with Nigthwing.

Nightwing: Let us fight

The team left him alone and approached Superman who was panting from blood loss. Tigress pulled out a piece of kryptonite and laid it down near him. Superman collapsed. Looking back at Nightwing he took Batman out. Getting together they set down their card and went back.

The news the next morning was interesting. "Here I am with Superman, Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter. What can you tell us about the Lone Pack?"

"The Lone Pack is put together well, but won't last long if we can get permission from the mayor to let the other leaguers come in. If he does we can assure you we will get rid of them." The team growled at the news. The day of work was uneventful with the occasional question of their opinion on the Lone Pack. That night Kaldur had news.

"The mayor has let the league in." Protests were yelled. "We need to finish this, let's go out and fight."

"It's not like you to allow fighting." Wally pointed out.

"No, but I'm done tolerating the league." Kaldur led the team to the base.

* * *

Looking at the figures in front of them they stood tall and looked them in the eye. "This is the last time, surrender or we will fight." Superman warned. The team glanced at each other.

"No." They said in union. The fighting started. To gain the upper hand the team pulled out fire and kryptonite easily taking some down. Fighting took hours and both teams were tired looking at each other.

"You can't beat us." Nightwing stated.

"We know everything about you." Pawn stood tall.

"We are one person." Temperate looked at Superman.

"You won't bring us down." Trident was in front.

"We have twice your power combined." Impulse had his arms crossed.

"You will go down." Tigress stood with her hands on her hips. They fought and the Lone Pack won.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Figures crept around the dock, the water splashed the boat making the loaders curse. The wind picked up, blowing their hats off. The waves opened up and Trident lashed at the loaders. The Lone Pack attacked and easily put them down. Getting some samples they met at the base. Inside the team pulled off their cowl/masks. Nightwing was held by Dick's son, Tigress by Artemis' daughter, Temperate is taken over by Conner's son, Pawn is Megan's daughter, Trident is Kaldur's son, and Impulse is Wally's son. The original members made their alias disappear and came back to Westlake as themselves. Getting their jobs they lived together and got married. Their kids hold the new Lone Pack legacy.


End file.
